Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome
Eye of Hades= Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description InuYasha VS Ranma 1/2! Two of Rumiko Takahashi's most popular protagonists from her most well known works dukes it out. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (cues* Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The Rumic World. Known more for it's comedic and light hearted stories. Boomstick: But these two add the necessary badassery needed to balance it out. They've had many comparisons done throughout the anime continuity, and it's time they duke it out to decide the best. Wiz: Inuyasha, the half demon of the Sengoku era Boomstick: And Ranma Saotome, heir to the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Inuyasha Wiz: Renowned throughout Medieval Japan, the Great Dog Demon acted as the lord of the western provinces, forming alliances not only with his own kind, but even with humans, whom he always showed a kindness towards. Boomstick: What's with these demons having soft-spots towards humans? Wiz: He even took on a human lover at some point in time, and from that, Inuyasha was born. Boomstick: Unfortunately, his mom was killed not long after he was born by the Japanese OJ Simpson Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Tell me I'm wrong. Wiz: Shut up. And technically you are. She was brought back to life by the Dog Demon with his Tenseiga, and was sent away along with Inuyasha to protect him. Boomstick: Being a half-demon, Inuyasha was rejected by everyone other than his mother, which lead to a lonely life. Especially after she died, leaving him to fend for himself. Wiz: Afterward, Inuyasha pledged himself to finding a way to turn himself into a full blown demon. Learning of the Shikon Jewel and it's ability to grant the user wishes, he set off to find it. Boomstick: His trip got a bit derailed after hooking up with Kikyo, the girl that was guarding it. He instead was going to use it to turn human, but after a bit of trickery from an asshole named Naraku, ends up getting shot in the chest, pinned to a tree, and forced into a stasis for 50 years... And who says women in movies don't screw over the main guy. Wiz: After being released by Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, he set back on his mission to obtain the jewel. Unfortunately it ends up getting shattered, but luckily, the shards still have power. Tagging along with Kagome, they search for the shards. Boomstick: Along the way though they come across other demons and half-demons the entire way through. And he needs the right equipment to do it Wiz: Inuyasha's main choice of weaponry is his Tessaiga, a transforming sword made from the fangs of his father, and later his own. The sword is sentient, usually giving Inuyasha advice in the midst of battle, but that is far from it's capabilities. Boomstick: Tessaiga is able to erect anti demon barriers, project scythes of wind with Wind Scar, reflect back demonic attacks, shoot small diamond blades, and can even open portals to Hell! Sounds like something Scorpion would have. Wiz: He also uses his own claws as a secondary weapon, his main attack being the Iron Reaven Soul Stealer. Boomstick: Hold on, he steals souls too?! Wiz: No, he just cuts you really fast and deep. Why it got this English translation, I'll never know. Boomstick: He's also able to use his poorly named attack as a projectile by coating his claws with his own blood. Though he usually only uses it as a last resort in a fight. And I can't say I blame him. Using your blood as your main weapon doesn't seem like the smartest thing. Ask Ganta Igarashi. He'll tell you. Wiz: Well that's his only weapon. Boomstick: And how does that turn out? Wiz: Getting off topic! Inuyasha armor consists of the Robe of the Fire Rat, a completely fireproof garment stronger than any human made armor. Boomstick: Wearing this robe, Inuyasha has been hit by high powered explosives and lived numerous times, and if that's not enough, the robe can regenerate, along with himself so he's difficult to keep down for good. Wiz: He's also able to go into a full demon form after obtaining a shard and equiping it to Tessaiga. Boomstick: Unfortunately he loses the ability later onward, so we won't be using it in this battle. Wiz: His speed and strength, even without Tessaiga, is phenomenal, being able to easily outclass fighters he comes across. Of course he isn't invincible. He's never been one for strategy, usually jumping into a fight, and is quick to anger, causing him to lose some concentration in fights. And while he was able to surpass his father, he is outclassed by his older brother, Sesshomaru. Boomstick: In short, Inuyasha may not be perfect, but he's one half demon that'll get the job done, and with a smile on his face. Ranma Saotome Wiz: Ranma Saotome was born with a tremendous responsibility. To carry on the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. To accomplish this, his father Genma took him on a training trip through all of Japan for about 14 years. Boomstick: The result was him being a martial artist that could easily trounce anyone stupid enough to get in his way. Too bad there was a drawback. Wiz: Throughout the trip, his father engaged him to several if not possibly hundreds of other people in order to obtain food. Boomstick: Wait, you mean that isn't normal to do that? Wiz: No why? Boomstick: Momma Boomstick lied to me Wiz: The worst of it was yet to come. After arriving in China, which he did by swimming across the Sea of Japan, he and his father came across the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. The curse is that you will turn into whatever drowned in the spring, usually an animal. Ranma was comparatively lucky. Boomstick: Instead of a turning into an animal he turns into.... holy shit, that is one good looking curse! Wiz: He turns into a shorter, red headed female version of himself. The curse can be reversed with hot water, luckily, but should he touch cold water, the curse takes effect. Boomstick: Talk about shrinkage. Wiz: Ranma's shown consistently that he isn't to be taken lightly. His impressive physical abilities include incredible strength, and outstanding speed. He also has superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. Boomstick: He's strong enough to destroy walls and create small craters in the ground, fast enough to hit someone over 500 times in a few seconds and even knock hornets out of thin air, and has taken hits that would outright kill or cripple most men for life. He's even been sent into the stratosphere countless times, courtesy of Akane Tendo. Wiz: His durability is outstanding. In his fight with Kumon, he was able to, for the most part, shrug off the demon god assault bomb, and kept fighting like it was nothing. His already impressive speed was dramatically increased after learning the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, or "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", a technique that allows the user to punch at blinding speeds. Boomstick: His most impressive power out of all of them is his signature technique, the Hiryu Shoten Ha, an uppercut so powerful, it creates a fucking cyclone and guarantees someone being out for the count. ''' Wiz: The only drawback is that Ranma needs to keep a completely calm state of mind while angering his opponent into attacking him. During this he must dodge every strike while moving into a spiral. '''Boomstick: The second someone is in that spiral though, watch out, because Aang doesn't have shit on him in that airbending department. Wiz: It's not airbending Boomstick. Boomstick: He makes a tornado with his fist! How is that not airbending! It's martial arts that shoots wind. Airbending... I win.... Wiz: Anyway, Ranma also is able to use the Shishi Hokodan, or Lion's Roar, An energy wave that get's even stronger the more one is depressed. Boomstick: Basically, it's the ultimate emo move. Unfortuately, Ranma isn't the best at using it. Luckily, he made his own version of it, the Moko Takabisha, using his own confidence, so you can imagine how powerful that is. Wiz: Ranma has done amazing things for his own age. He's taken down dojo destroyers, ghosts, martial arts masters leagues beyond his own abilities, and countless opponents. Boomstick: Even a god. A fucking god! Wiz: Well, that's a mistranslation. The God he's referring to is Saffron, leader of the Phoenix People. While his powers were equivalent to that of a god himself, he wasn't a god. Just a dude with birdwings.... Boomstick: Exactly! God. Wiz: He's also made several variations of his own arsenal to help in any given situation. Boomstick: He does have some shortcomings though. He will mentally snap and have no visible intelligence after being exposed to his greatest fear and enemy of all.... a housecat. Wiz: His ailurophobia, or fear of cats, has caused him to entirely freeze up, and after being exposed to cats too long, he acts like a cat to cope with the situation... Yeah. Boomstick: I have no words to describe how weird that is. Wiz: That's a first. He's also very cocky, usually jumping into battle with no forethought, and is often oblivious of his surroundings, should something be on his mind. Boomstick: His curse, should his enemies know about it, can limit him. While his female form can increase his speed, it makes him noticeably weaker and limits his range. Wiz: Nevertheless, his genius in martial arts can allow him to overcome just about anyone. Boomstick: And it's going to take a lot of effort to keep this guy down. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Setting: Nerima, Tokyo. Ranma walks down the street, heading home after eating at the Nekohanten. Ranma: That was some good ramen. He stops upon noticing a kid wearing a red robe walking down the street. He instantly notices the dog ears. Ranma: Hey dude, those dog ears of yours, Halloween's months away, save it for then. The kid gets annoyed by his tone and insult. Inuyasha: They're my actual ears, jackass. You wanna say that again to my face?! He gets in a fighting stance. Ranma: Heh, I haven't had a good fight since Saffron. Ok bring it on! Ranma prepares to fight. FIGHT! The two rush each other and their fists connect. Ranma unleashes an assault with Inuyasha barely blocking his attacks. Ranma then hits Inuyasha into the air and jumps up. Ranma: Eat this! Ranma kicks Inuyasha in the head, sending him flying. Inuyasha lands and bares his claws. He rushes Ranma and swipes at him, but Ranma narrowly dodges his attacks, only taking a cut on his arm. Ranma moves to hit Inuyasha in the stomach but he moves out of the way. Inuyasha: Now! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! He lands a blow on Ranma, but Ranma dodges it just enough that he survives the hit. Inuyasha: That should've killed you! Ranma: I know someone else that fights with claws, and he's a lot more clever and skilled than you. Inuyasha uses his Blades of Blood but Ranma effectively dodges them and lands a hit. Inuyasha decides to stop playing games and unsheathes his Tessaiga, transforming it. Inuyasha: Well I highly doubt you'll be able to beat me with the Tessaiga. He rushes Ranma and begins swiping at him savagely, Ranma takes a few cuts, but moves out the way and uses an opening. Ranma: Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! Ranma punches at Inuyasha at blinding speeds and tries to end it with a kick to the head, Inuyasha blocks with his Tessaiga. Inuyasha: Now you've made me angry! Inuyasha throws Ranma and gathers energy. Inuyasha: Wind Scar! Ranma takes the hit full on, but manages to survive the hit. Inuyasha then changes his sword to it's diamond form and fires shards at Ranma. Ranma: Not good enough! Ranma managed to dodge the shards. Those he doesn't dodge he hits out of the air. Inuyasha uses the distraction to rush in, changing his sword to it's dragon scale form and swipes at Ranma. Ranma just narrowly dodges it and puts his palms at Inuyasha's chest. Ranma: Moko Takabisha! Inuyasha gets blasted into the sky, getting hit hard and flys across Nerima. Ranma chases him down and finds him changing his sword to it's black form. Inuyasha: Enough games. I'm ending this now! Ranma: Oh shi-'' Inuyasha lands successful blows on Ranma, none of them killing him but critically injuring him though. ''Ranma: I'm not losing here..... Inuyasha: Tell that to Naraku! Inuyasha swipes down, intending to cleave Ranma in half. Ranma quickly sidesteps the attack, gaining some of his strength back. Inuyasha starts to swing at Ranma, but misses every swipe, not noticing the pattern they're moving in. Ranma: Just a bit more.... They meet at the center of the spiral and Inuyasha attempts another Wind Scar. Ranma: Now! HIRYU SHOTEN HA! The punch creates a massive tornado destroying the buildings around it and hitting Inuyasha cleanly, eradicating him. Ranma breathes heavily and drops to one knee, breathing hard. Ranma: That..... is why...... you don't..... mess with me... KO! Results Boomstick: Holy shit that was awesome! Wiz: This was a tough battle to call. Inuyasha has more power than Ranma and certainly had an edge with his Tessaiga, but Ranma has defeated multiple weapons users with ease and is more tenacious. Boomstick: Also, Ranma's capable of striking an opponent 500 times in one second. Wiz: In real life, the record for most punches in a second is 13, held by Robert Ardito, meaning that Ranma is roughly 38 times faster. Boomstick: Inuyasha probably could've killed him with the black Tessaiga, but his experience with it is lacking with it, as even though he's mastered it, he's rarely shown ever using it. Wiz: Ranma's also been subjected to various ways to die and shrugged off attacks moments after being hit. Boomstick: But the Hiryu Shoten Ha was the dealbreaker. Inuyasha's Robe is Fireproof, but also naturally has a fire element, making the Hiryu Shoten Ha more effective. Wiz: And anyone hit by the technique is usually down for the technique. By the end of the series, Ranma has been proven to surpass his own grandmaster, while Inuyasha is outclassed heavily by his brother Sesshomaru. Boomstick: Inuyasha gave a great fight, but in the end, got blown away. Wiz: The winner is Ranma Saotome. |-|Paladinporter= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Eye of Hades Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Shogakukan themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Paladinporter Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015